


Good Morning

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the town, Chloe, stopping a deadly tornado, and putting Mr. Jefferson and Nathan in jail all over the course of a week tended to take a lot out of a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Saving the town, Chloe, stopping a deadly tornado, and putting Mr. Jefferson and Nathan in jail all over the course of a week tended to take a lot out of a person. It was why when Max laid down that night, she intended to sleep for a while and Chloe seemed more than happy to let Max sleep anyway-- even if she woke up first.. 

This was the opposite of how’d it been in their entire friendship. Chloe always had been the one to wake up later; unlike Max who was normally an early riser but heroic events were a good excuse to sleep later than Chloe.

When Max finally opened her eyes, she saw Chloe watching her. Their eyes locked and Chloe immediately let out a groan of relief.

“Thank god you’re finally awake, Maximus. I was getting so bored waiting for you to wake up that I thought I might have to resort to drastic measures to wake you up.”

“Like?” Max asked, barely able to suppress a sleepy smile.

“Dude if I tell you then next time this happens you’ll be expecting it. Where’s the fun in that?”

Max had a retort for Chloe but she kissed her before she could get it out. It wasn’t like Max was going to complain about Chloe kissing her. She loved that they were able to do this after everything that happened.

“Is Joyce here?” Max asked after Chloe broke the kiss.

Chloe made a face. “Max, mentioning my mom at a moment like this is not the way to turn me on. It’s certain to turn me the fuck off.”

“Just asking so she doesn’t interrupt anything, Chloe. You know, like she almost did last night?”

“Don’t think Mom suspected anything. She probably just thinks we’re ‘gal pals’ or something stupid like that.”

The second kiss Max and Chloe shared became slower and more passionate. Max felt so at ease being here with Chloe. She wished every morning could be like this-- provided Joyce didn’t come on. No mother would be cool with their teenager having sex right above their head.

Even Joyce who was totally cool about everything probably wouldn’t be okay with that. Joyce wasn’t there now, however. It gave Chloe and Max this chance to just take it slow-- unlike two nights ago. Max didn’t know what they would face with the tornado coming so it was fueled by this feeling of desperation.

Max much preferred being with Chloe like this, where they could take it slow and enjoy each other without fearing they might die two days from now.

“Maximus stop thinking so hard and focus on what I’m doing instead,” Chloe teased, a hand wiggling underneath Max’s shorts and underwear.

She let out a breathy sigh. “God, Chloe.”

“I’m flattered Max but I don’t think I’m up to the level of god.”

“You are such a dork,” Max laughed.

“Says the resident hipster.”

Max’s retort was cut off by Chloe brushing a thumb over her clit and simultaneously worrying a spot on her neck between. The spot became discovered by Chloe the other night and like Max thought at the time, Chloe was going to exploit that sensitive spot of hers.

As Chloe worked two fingers inside her, Max decided to do some teasing of her own. She shifted in the bed so she could slip her knee between Chloe’s slightly spread legs. Max lifted her knee and grinded it against Chloe’s sex.

The action caught Chloe off guard. Chloe moaned, losing her momentum for nearly a full minute until she gained it back.

“Very clever Caulfield but two can play at that game.” Chloe sucked harder at the spot on Max’s neck, stroking her clit even faster now.

Her sudden movements made Max falter and lose track of what she was doing. “Wowser,” Max whispered as she felt her climax coming on.

Chloe smirked. “That’s what I like to hear.”


End file.
